To Whoever, Love Circe
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Circe has to get a few things down on paper.


To whoever,

Maybe to a future me- maybe to Rex- maybe to whoever finds this letter once I am dead and gone. The air needs to be cleared and some thing set straight.

You may not agree- but I know.

I know he loves me. I am his special treasure and he has protected me since we met. The pack, they are my family. The only ones I know. The world that has been created for EVOs is not one that is fair. My master only wants to make the world so that we are all accepted. He is a visionary. He is a beacon in the shadows guiding lost and tortured EVOs to the light. To hope.

Normals are not accepting of EVOs even though we share the exact same blood that they do. They do not love or care for us because they cannot see past what their eyes take in. We are different and it is human nature to fear and to hate that which is different and cannot be understood. It doesn't matter that we might be someone's sister, daughter, lover or friend. It doesn't matter what we used to be only what we are now. And that's all thanks to master Van Kleiss.

His name wasn't always Van Kleiss. Like most of us in the pack, he had a normal life. He was a respected lawyer in the New England area. He even graduated from Harvard Law! He was working his way up the rungs and was in his first year attempting to play politics when he turned. After he discovered his powers along with his insatiable need for new nanites, he left his job- his prestige and his life behind. The more he saw the greater the disgust became. EVOs- our people- were being treated as if we were worse than criminals. There are laws and ordinances, my master tells me, to protect the lowest of the low. The murders, rapists, and traitors all have rights. They cannot be experimented on, treated cruelly or less than human.

EVOs have no such rights.

We have no protection. We are less valuable than the dirt people walk on. He had approached the Senate and Congress on a bill that would protect EVOs- that would preserve their unalienable rights as humans and citizens. The bill was denied and he was laughed off of Capitol Hill. With that in mind, the pack was born.

You see, my master has it right. What happened to us, all of us, was not an accident. We were meant to have our powers. We were meant to lead our people out of the hole that we are in. We all have a purpose. The pack is my family and I love them all. All except maybe one.

Breach. She thinks she is the favorite. She thinks that the master favors her over me. She is wrong. Van Kleiss saved her just as he saved me. Just because her story is a little more corrupted than my own does not automatically make her the favorite.

He found her in Sasebo, Japan on a military base there. She was a test subject. Constantly she was poked and prodded. The researchers and scientist would draw blood, pump drugs into her veins and disregard any sense of humanity she had attempted to retain. Or at least that's what my master tells me. He found her after she finally broke. The fragile psyche she had was crushed after she turned and completely destroyed after she was treated like a diseased animal rather than a person. When Van Kleiss found her she had destroyed the base. Most of the people occupying it had either been killed or transported to god-knows-where through her portals. She was actually attempting to rip the head scientist limb from limb when our master stopped her. He took her into his arms and told her that it was all going to be alright. He was going to protect her. He treated her like a person, rather than a monster.

She's loyal to him. We all are. But Biowulf is the most loyal of all of us. I don't think he can help it. It might be the fact that his EVO form is more canine than anything else or he could just be an extremely loyal …person.

He was the first that Van Kleiss found. He was living in a deserted city in Augusta, Canada. He was surviving on animals that weren't lucky enough to get away. He had allowed the animalistic side of his transformation to take him over. It wasn't weeks before he spoke with my master. But once Van Kleiss made that contact the trust was formed and the bond created. My master had thought that he may have been an animal before his change, based on his appearance and his actions but once Biowulf spoke it was apparent that he was never an animal.

He spoke with an eloquence that meant he hadn't been a street rat- like myself. I've never gotten the dog to talk to me about his past. But at night, once my master has finished with me and I my head is on his chest, we talk about the pack and their history. He thinks that at one point in time Biowulf was a priest. A man of god, devote to serving his lord until his transformation tried the limits of his faith. Which is understandable- at least to me. See, the way that translate to me is: Once Biowulf's life long faith and loyalty to his god was torn- he was lost. He had never known just nothingness. He needed that sense of loyalty- he needed something to place his faith in and when Van Kleiss came to him in his darkest hour, he became a surrogate savior for the lost and broken man.

I don't know very much about Biowulf. He hated me when Van Kleiss first recruited me- but he grew out of that. Skallamander on the other hand still hates me- I'm pretty sure. Though I'm not really sure. He was a simpleton in a road side freak show. He was pretty much as he is now- except he was human. A big, stupid, strong mass of man. I'm not really sure when Van Kleiss found him or what the situation was regarding his recruitment. I just try to stay away from him and as far out of the potential projectile drool zone.

Now me? My family disowned me long before my transformation.

It seems that they thought I was heading down a dangerous and self destructive path. What do they know? I was actually 'singing' (that's what my master calls it) when he found me. It horrified me that he had seen my face but he didn't show an ounce of fear. He spoke to me with a gentle voice. He wrapped his arms around me and promised me safety, protection and a family. I had thought he would treat me as if I were a daughter or a sister. I did not want to be treated like his sister or his daughter. I was surprised and excited when he started speaking to me in a more loving tone. I knew he loved me when he finally to me to his room. He made me his. It wasn't like with all of the guys before. They were just boys compared to my master. They had no idea what they were doing or what they should be doing- for that matter. After he had finished the first time- I had stood up and started to fetch my clothes. He pulled me back and we spoke. He told me of his dreams for the EVO empire. The plans that he had to ensure that our kind would soon be out of the horrors that surrounded us.

I listened to him in amazement. He was so smart, so educated. I finally had a family. I was overwhelmed because wanted me to help him.

Not long after that is when I met Rex. Things got complicated for a while and they haven't gotten better yet. The last mission after my master was brought back from the dead I had been left out of. I was told to stay put. He was afraid that I would screw up the mission. I didn't want him to hurt Rex but more than anything I did not want to upset my master either. More times than I care to count he had taken Breach to his room. Even on the days he comes for me, he would take her. What did that bitch have that I didn't- except two extra arms?

My master had returned after his mission and he was pissed. His plans didn't go like he wanted them to. I am kind of glad that Rex wasn't killed or hurt- but my master needs to make people see that we are fighting to just live.

One day our dreams will be realized. My master will have his place at the head of the EVO culture and I will be by his side. I hope that he will allow Rex to be by mine- but with these two men I can't swear they won't try to kill each other.

I don't know what the future might hold or where I'm going to end up. I just know that I will get there eventually.

So for whoever read this- you'll get there eventually, too.

Love,

~ Circe 


End file.
